Story/Vicious Labyrinth
All entries currently in Vicious Labyrinth were migrated from the old system, where individual entries were tied to song difficulties. The corresponding songs and difficulties are listed for each entry under "Previous Affiliation", but they are now outdated and exist only for reference. __TOC__ Path: Tairitsu Entry 2-4 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Purchase Vicious Labyrinth. Requirement: Clear Iconoclast with Tairitsu. Previous Affiliation: Axium Crisis (PST) Transcript English= It had been a while, and so she'd grown confident. In the time since she began she'd explored much of this glass and mirror world, and she'd gathered countless shards. Like an unending scarf they formed around her neck and trailed long behind her. Now, she stood atop a fallen tower and looked out ahead with a smile. The terrible memories of other places twisted behind her menacingly. She was gazing at a place that had always caught her eye, but she'd refrained from ever going toward it. It was some sort of distant labyrinth turning into the sky with insane geometry. Of course, it was more glass. Of course, she could feel its filth pulsing all the way out here. - Although she still had no idea how to go about it, she intended to be rid of the terrible fragments that followed her eventually. To that end she was gathering them. She at least took comfort in having the bad all in one place. That would make clearing it away one day all the more easier. This labyrinth was particularly bad, and she felt confident in gathering its fragments too. The maze was surrounding by a glittering and ever-shifting sea of good memories. As she made her way toward the maze, the sea parted, only a few shards coming to join the trail behind her. However, while walking the path and scattering the good shards she suddenly hesitated. Now flanked by hope, with despair before her, she chewed on her lip...and her heart wavered. |-| Japanese= 幾らかの時が経ち、彼女の自信は確かなものとなっていた。 これまで、このガラスと鏡の世界を彷徨いながら、数えきれない程の破片を集めてきた。 まるで無限に続くスカーフのように、集まった破片が彼女の首を取り巻き、後ろへ長く続いていた。 今、彼女は崩れた塔の上に立ち、笑顔で前方を見ている。何処かのあの恐ろしい記憶たちは、 彼女を脅すように背後でねじれを生んでいた。 いつも目が引き付けられる場所を、彼女は見つめていた。これまで、そこへ向かうのを控えていたのだ。 そこは狂気的な幾何学模様を描き、空へと変わりゆく遥か遠い迷宮のようなものだった。 当然、それは沢山のガラスだった。 当然、その穢れの脈動は、ここからでも感じ取ることができた。 - どうしたらいいのか未だ解らなかったが、彼女はいずれ、 後に続く恐ろしい破片達を排除するつもりでいた。そのために、破片を集めてきたのだ。 少なくとも、悪を一か所に集めることで彼女は安心できた。 こうしておけば、然るべき時に楽に終わらせることができるだろう。 この迷宮は特に酷いものだったが、同時に彼女にはその破片を集めるだけの自信があった。 迷路は、キラキラと輝き変化し続ける、良き思い出の欠片の海に囲まれていた。 彼女が迷路へ向かって進むと、海は分かれ、僅か一部の破片だけが彼女の後ろに加わった。 そのまま良き思い出の欠片を散らし歩いていたが、突然彼女は躊躇した。 希望に囲まれ、目の前の絶望に彼女は唇を噛んだ…心が揺り動かされた。 |-| Korean= 시간이 지나고 그녀는 자신감이 생기기 시작했으며, 마침내 그것들은 그녀의 목 주변에 목걸이 같은 고리를 형성하고 그녀를 계속해서 따라다녔다. 그녀는 셀 수 없이 많은 유리 조각을 모아 세상을 살펴보았고, 그녀는 이제 무너진 탑 위에 올라서서 사악한 미소를 지었다. 다른 장소에서의 불행한 기억들이 그녀의 뒤에서 위협적으로 감돌고 있었다. 그녀는 계속해서 눈에 밟혔던 한 장소를 응시하였지만, 그곳으로 향하지는 않았다. 그곳은 마치 기하학적인 지형과 함께 하늘로 향하는 미로와도 같았다. 계속해서 더 많은 조각들이 모아졌으며, 아직까지 더 많은 쓰레기들이 있다는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. - 그녀는 아직까지 그곳을 어떻게 헤쳐나가야 할지 몰랐다. 단지 그녀를 따라오고 있는 불행한 기억의 조각들을 한 번에 처리하기 위해 계속해서 모았고, 한곳에서 나쁜 짓을 단 한 번만 해도 된다는 것을 최소한의 위안으로 삼았다. 그렇게 하면 언? 가는 더 쉽게 정리할 수 있을 것 같았기 때문이다. 이 미로에는 특별히 더 나쁜 기억들이 많아 보였으며, 그럴수록 더 많은 조각을 모을 수 있다는 그녀의 자신감은 커져만 갔다. 미로는 빛나며 끊임없이 변화하는 좋은 기억의 바다로 둘러싸여 있었다. 그녀가 미로로 향할수록 바다는 갈라졌으며, 어느샌가 몇 개의 조각만이 그녀의 뒤를 따르고 있었다. 계속해서 길을 나아가며 좋은 기억을 흩날리던 그녀가 갑자기 발걸음을 멈추고 망설였다. 희망에 휩싸이기 전까지만 해도 절망에 빠졌었던 그녀는 입술을 물며 갈등하기 시작했다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 时间已经过了很久，而少女的信念坚定了许多。 从开始行动以来，她已经探索了大部分这玻璃与镜子的世界，沿途也收集了不计其数的碎片。 像是一条永无尽头的围巾一般，它们围在她的脖子四周，在她的身后延伸出一条极长的线路。 如今，她驻足于一座残旧的塔楼上头，面露微笑往外眺望着。 来自各处的恐怖回忆在她身后汹涌地扭曲着。 她现在正紧盯着那一直吸引着她注意力的地方，但她甚至从不想往那里踏出半步。 那是片拥有疯狂几何形状的巨大迷宫，缓缓延伸到遥远的天际。没错，那儿依然只有更多的玻璃。 没错，她可以站在这里感受到那迷宫中涌动着的污秽。 - 虽然尚不清楚自己该怎么做，但她决心摆脱这些跟随她的令人厌恶的碎片。 在结局来临前，她仍然会收集它们。她对把所有肮脏事物聚集于一处感到十分欣慰。 离清除所有碎片的日子会因此来得更加容易。 这个迷宫异常地险恶，而她因此来到这里，信心满满地想要收集其中所有的碎片。 围绕那迷宫的是闪闪发光的美好回忆，如同一片不断变化的海洋。 当她步入迷宫时，那片海洋退向两边，仅有少数碎片加入了她身后的行列。 然而，在边行走边分散那些美好回忆的碎片时，她犹豫了。自己被希望夹在中间，面前等待着她的却只有绝望。 她紧咬着自己的嘴唇……而她的心也动摇了。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 時間已經過了很久，而少女的信念堅定了許多。 從開始行動以來，她已經探索了大部分這玻璃與鏡子的世界，沿途也收集了不計其數的碎片。 像是一條永無盡頭的圍巾一般，它們圍在她的脖子四周，在她的身後延伸出一條極長的線路。 如今，她駐足於一座殘舊的塔樓上頭，面露微笑往外眺望著。 來自各處的恐怖回憶在她身後汹湧地扭曲著。 她現在正緊盯著那一直吸引著她注意力的地方，但她甚至從不想往那裡踏出半步。 那是片擁有瘋狂幾何形狀的巨大迷宮，緩緩延伸到遙遠的天際。沒錯，那裡依然只有更多的玻璃。 沒錯，她可以站在這裡感受到那迷宮中湧動著的污穢。 - 雖然尚不清楚自己該怎麼做，但她决心擺脫這些跟隨她的令人厭惡的碎片。 在結局來臨前，她仍然會收集它們。她對把所有骯髒事物聚集於一處感到十分欣慰。 離清除所有碎片的日子會囙此來得更加容易。 這個迷宮异常地險惡，而她囙此來到這裡，信心滿滿地想要收集其中所有的碎片。 圍繞那迷宮的是閃閃發光的美好回憶，如同一片不斷變化的海洋。 當她步入迷宮時，那片海洋退向兩邊，僅有少數碎片加入了她身後的行列。 然而，在邊行走邊分散那些美好回憶的碎片時，她猶豫了。自己被希望夾在中間，面前等待著她的卻只有絕望。 她緊咬著自己的嘴唇……而她的心也動搖了。 Entry 2-5 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 2-4 requirement. Requirement: Clear Conflict with Tairitsu. Previous Affiliation: Axium Crisis (PRS) Transcript English= Once upon a time, surely, things had to have been better. The girl remembered nothing. and since awaking in the world of glass she'd only ever known other memories. Because of this, she'd drawn many conclusions and had few second thoughts. She'd been assured of the idea that nothing in the glass and nothing in this world held any worth. Filth and awfulness, tears and pain, a small smile, and death. But once upon a time, things had to have been better. Simple rules are often true: shadows are begotten from light. Shadow lurked at her back, and now she was surrounded by light. When she'd stepped into these waves of joy and purity, she hadn't given it a second thought. She'd become so absorbed in evil that she had forgotten simple good. To be honest it was more than her heart simply wavering, now. She was overwhelmed. For every glint of hope that caught her eye on the way to the jagged maze, she paused and questioned everything. There was an answer she did not want to acknowledge, immersed in this scene of light and chaos. She didn't want to think about it. She wouldn’t allow herself to think about it. - And, before she really could, she stood before the entrance to the impossible labyrinth. On impulse, she reached out to the better glass and memories of flowering fields came to follow around her in a ring. She didn't know why, nor if they would help. |-| Japanese= かつて、確かに、今よりも良い時があった筈だ。 少女は何も覚えていなかった。ガラスの世界で目覚めて以来、知っているのは他の記憶だけだった。 そのせいで彼女はほとんど迷いなく物事を断定した。 ガラスの中は無であるということ、この世界に価値など無いということ。 汚さと恐怖。涙と痛み。少しの笑みと、死。 しかし、かつて今よりも良い時があった筈なのだ。 単純な法則というのは、大抵真実である。影は、光によって生じるのだ。 彼女の背後には影が潜み、彼女の周囲は光で溢れていた。 - 喜びと純潔の波に足を踏み入れたとき、彼女に迷いは無かった。 悪にすっかり取り込まれ、純粋な善というものを忘れてしまっていた。 実のところ、彼女の心はもう揺り動かされるといった状態ではなかった。 圧倒されてしまっていた。曲がりくねる迷路へと向かう途中で煌めく希望を目にする度、 彼女は立ち止まり全てに疑問を呈した。 そこには彼女の認めたくない答えがあった。この光と混沌の世界の奥底に。 考えたくなかった。考えることを許さなかった。 そして、本当に頭から取り払うことのできる前に、彼女はあの目を疑うような迷宮の前に辿り着いた。 衝動的にガラスを見つけて手を伸ばすと、花咲く地の記憶が彼女の周囲に環を描いた。 その理由も、それが何かの役に立つのかも、彼女には分からなかった。 |-| Korean= 예전에는 확실하게 모든 것이 지금보다 나았을 것이다. 소녀는 유리 조각으로 가득 찬 세상에서 깨어난 이후로 아무것도 기억하질 못하며, 아는 것이라고는 다른 기억 밖에 없다. 이러한 이유 때문에 그녀는 다양한 생각과 함께 수많은 결과들을 그려보았다. 그러나 결국 그녀는 유리 조각 안에는 아무것도 존재하지 않으며, 이 세상에 가치 있는 것은 아무것도 없고, 쓰레기와 두려움, 눈물과 고통, 쓴웃음, 그리고 죽음으로 가득 차 있을 뿐이라고 결론지었다. 하지만 예전에는 확실하게 모든 것이 지금보다 나았을 것이다. 그리고 그 간단한 원칙이 종종 사실이 되곤 한다. 빛으로부터 그림자가 생기고, 그림자가 그녀의 뒤에 드리우고, 또한 그녀는 이제 빛으로 둘러싸여 있다. 그녀가 즐거움과 순수함에 발을 내디뎠을 때, 그녀는 다른 생각을 하지 않았다. 그녀는 악에게 너무 흡수되어 단순하게 좋던 것들을 잃어버렸고, 그녀의 마음은 흔들림 이상이었으며, 마침내 압도당했다. 복잡한 미로로 향하는 길에서 그녀의 눈에 보이는 반짝거리는 모든 희망을 그대로 두고, 그녀는 잠시 멈춰 다시 질문을 던졌다. 그러자 빛과 혼돈이 공존하는 이곳에서 인정하기 싫은 답이 나왔고, 그녀는 더 이상 그것에 대해 생각하기 싫어했다. 그 답에 대해 생각하는 것을 스스로 용납하지 않은 것이다. - 그리고 정말 그러기 전에, 그녀는 나갈 수 없어 보이는 미로의 입구에 서서 충동적으로 더 나은 유리 조각에 손을 뻗었다. 그러자 꽃이 만발한 들판의 기억이 그녀 주위에 고리를 형성해 따라왔다. 이유는 모르겠지만, 도움이 될만할 것 같지는 않았다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 在过去的某一刻——绝对——这一切都曾更加美好。 少女不记得任何事。在苏醒于这个世界后，她也只见到了属于其他事物的回忆。 因此，她已经假设了各种答案，尽管她只思考了数秒。她敢保证这儿的玻璃碎片， 乃至这一整个世界，都没有任何确实的价值。污秽与恐惧、眼泪与伤痛、微笑与死亡——全都不值一提。 但在过去的某一刻，这一切绝对都曾更加美好。简单的规则，往往会是真理： 影子的诞生起源于光明。影子如今正于她背后匿伏，而光明正包围着她。 当踏入这欢乐而又纯净的浪潮时，她心中未有足以扭转她决心的杂念。 她将注意力完全置于眼前的邪恶，以至于她已经忘却了纯粹的善良。 事实上，这在她心中翻腾起了小小的波浪。她不堪重负。每一次朝那盘陀状迷宫迈出步子的时候， 她会瞥见余光中闪烁着的希望，随即停下脚步，质疑心中一切。然而，她有一个自己不愿面对且承认的， 隐藏于光明与混乱之中的答案。她不想去思考那个答案。她绝不允许自己想到它。 - 而在她真的做出觉悟之前，她已经站在了那不可思议之迷宫的入口处。 一时的冲动，促使她将手伸向那些美好的碎片。碎片之中是花田的回忆，而那些回忆在她的身边组成了花环。 她并不知晓原因，而脑中那些所谓的原因，实际上也帮不了她任何忙。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 在過去的某一刻——絕對——這一切都曾更加美好。 少女不記得任何事。在蘇醒於這個世界後，她也只見到了屬於其他事物的回憶。 囙此，她已經假設了各種答案，儘管她只思考了數秒。她敢保證這裡的玻璃碎片， 乃至這一整個世界，都沒有任何確實的價值。污穢與恐懼、眼淚與傷痛、微笑與死亡——全都不值一提。 但在過去的某一刻，這一切絕對都曾更加美好。簡單的規則，往往會是真理： 影子的誕生起源於光明。影子如今正於她背後匿伏，而光明正包圍著她。 當踏入這歡樂而又純淨的浪潮時，她心中未有足以扭轉她决心的雜念。 她將注意力完全置於眼前的邪惡，以至於她已經忘卻了純粹的善良。 事實上，這在她心中翻騰起了小小的波浪。她不堪重負。每一次朝那盤陀狀迷宮邁出步子的時候， 她會瞥見餘光中閃爍著的希望，隨即停下脚步，質疑心中一切。然而，她有一個自己不願面對且承認的， 隱藏於光明與混亂之中的答案。她不想去思考那個答案。她絕不允許自己想到它。 - 而在她真的做出覺悟之前，她已經站在了那不可思議之迷宮的入口處。 一時的衝動，促使她將手伸向那些美好的碎片。碎片之中是花田的回憶，而那些回憶在她的身邊組成了花環。 她並不知曉原因，而腦中所謂的那些原因，實際上也幫不了她任何忙。 Entry 2-D Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 2-5 requirement. Requirement: Clear Axium Crisis with Tairitsu (Axium). Previous Affiliation: Axium Crisis (FTR) Transcript English= She didn't know it, but she had a name. If she knew it, perhaps she wouldn't have entered the twisted black maze. It may have been a meaningful name that may have made her doubts much stronger. But she didn't know, she ground her teeth, and she reaffirmed her beliefs. The light from before would not shake her, the light of the flower ring would not shake her. She entered the dark structure and started tearing it apart. Each wall pulled away was made of misery, each facet held horrors, and the corners were comprised of fear. This was a castle of iniquity. Simply put, it was grotesque. It was powerfully grotesque. And that girl, her grin returned. This was it. Climbing through it, running through it, this was the kind of disgusting monolith that had compelled her into action in the first place. She hadn't been wrong. The glass should only be shattered. The mirrors should only be destroyed. - And as she gleefully pulled away great swathes of the maze, hallways tumbling into the air, her smile became warped. She winced; something was wrong with her head. At the heart of the maze, there was *something* worse than any memory before. She could feel it, close now, calling to her. Her enthusiasm had drained, and her progress had slowed, and she saw a wicked shard of glass turning in space, containing the memory of the end of a world. With a hand on her face, she looked into the mirrored world. She remembered the sea of pleasant realities below her and the flowers now circling around her. She'd taken down part of the maze's roof and the walls had subsequently fallen away. Dark glass rained slowly around her, and in the distance the better memories shone brightly. She looked into the end of the world between her fingers. She swallowed, and with newfound strength, removed the hand from her face. She reached out, and dragged the end of the world into her collection of memories. With this monolith toppled, she felt an honest and genuine surge of bliss. However terrible the memories she faced from now on would be, it couldn’t possibly matter. She was certain now that she was strong, and she would definitely destroy them all. And so, with a genuine smile and a tired laugh, she came down from the sky, and the tower along with her. |-| Japanese= 彼女は知らなかったが、彼女には名前があった。もし知っていたら、 彼女はこのねじれた黒い迷路に足を踏み入れなかったかも知れない。 もしかするとその名前の持つ意味は大きく、 彼女の疑念もより強いものになっていたかも知れない。 しかし彼女は知らなかった。歯ぎしりをして、自らの信念を確かめた。 彼女は目の前の光にも、花の環の光にも揺らぐことはない。 暗い構造物へと足を踏み入れると、乱暴に破壊を始めた。 引き離された壁は苦悩から成り、全ての面は恐怖を含み、全ての角は不安でできていた。 ここは、罪悪の城だった。率直に言って、不気味だった。 強い気味の悪さを含んでいた。 そして彼女はというと、笑みを取り戻していた。 間違ってなかった。登って、走って、その気味の悪いモノリスのようなものが、 かつての彼女を取り戻させたのだった。彼女は間違っていなかった。 ガラスは砕かれるためにあるのだ。鏡は壊されるためにあるのだ。 - 彼女が喜びとともに派手に迷路を破壊すると、 廊下は宙へと崩れ落ち、彼女の笑みは歪んだ。彼女は顔をしかめた。 頭の中で、何かが起こっていた。迷路の中心には、今までのどんな記憶よりも酷い「何か」があった。 彼女は感じた。 もっと近くで、彼女を呼ぶものを。 彼女は熱意を失い、動きも鈍くなった。 そして彼女は、宙を舞う邪悪なガラスの破片を見た。この世界の終わりの記憶を。 顔に手を当てて、彼女は鏡の世界を覗き込んだ。 彼女は下にある幸せな現実の海と、彼女の周りを回っている花を思い出した。 彼女が迷路の屋根の一部を壊すと、それに続いて壁が崩れていった。 暗いガラスがゆっくりと彼女の周りに降り、 遠くに良い思い出が眩しく輝いているのが見えた。|彼女はその世界の終わりを、指の隙間から見た。 彼女は唾を飲むと、新しい力をもって、その手を顔から離した。 手を伸ばし、その世界の終わりを彼女の集めてきた記憶へと引き寄せた。 そしてモノリスが倒れた時、彼女は正直な、本物の幸せの高まりを感じた。 これから立ち向かう記憶がどんなに酷いものであっても、どうでもよかった。 彼女には強いという自信があった。そして、確実に全てを破壊するだろう。 そして、純粋な笑みと疲れた笑い声とともに、彼女は空から降りてきた。 塔も彼女に続き倒れようとしていた。 |-| Korean= 그녀 자신은 모르고 있었지만, 사실 그녀에게는 이름이 있었다. 그 사실을 알았더라면, 그녀는 아마 복잡한 검은 미로 속으로 들어가지 않았을 것이다. 또한 의미가 있는 그 이름은 그녀의 의구심을 증폭시켰을지도 모른다. 하지만 그녀는 그것을 몰랐기 때문에, 이를 악물고 자신의 신념을 다시금 확인했다. 뒤에서 빛나고 있는 빛들은 그녀의 마음을 흔들지 못했으며, 꽃의 고리를 형성하고 있는 빛도 그녀를 흔들지 못했다. 그녀는 어둠 속으로 들어갔고, 그것들을 찢기 시작했다. 삐져나온 미로의 벽들은 불행으로 만들어졌으며, 각 면들은 공포를 나타냈고, 모퉁이에는 두려움이 있었다. 성으로서는 어울리지 않아 보이며, 간단히 말해서 기괴했다. 너무나도 음산한 미로. 그리고, 다시 소녀에게 미소가 찾아왔다. 이것이 바로 그것이었기 때문이다. 미로를 오르고, 달리고, 이것은 첫 번째 장소에서 그녀가 행동하도록 떠밀어버렸던 역겨운 비석이었다. 그렇지만 그녀가 잘못한 것은 없다. 유리는 반드시 깨져야 했으며, 조각들은 반드시 흩날려져야 했을 뿐이다. - 그녀는 즐겁게 거대한 미로 속 통로들을 밀어내었고, 갑자기 새로운 길들이 하늘에서 쏟아져 내려, 미소가 사라지며 그녀는 움찔하기 시작했다. 그녀의 머리 위에 무언가 있기 때문이었다. 미로의 중심에는 어떠한 기억보다 더 최악인 '무언가'가 자리 잡고 있었다. 그 무언가는 계속해서 그녀에게 속삭이며 그녀의 열정을 빼앗고 속도를 늦추게 했다. 그녀는 그것이 지금 가까이 있다는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그녀는 속도를 늦추고 세상의 종말을 의미하는 기억을 포함하고 있는 사악한 유리 조각이 날아다니고 있는 것을 목격했다. 그녀는 손으로 얼굴을 가리며 거울에 반사된 세상을 보았다. 그녀는 그녀 아래에 있는 즐거운 현실의 바다를 떠올렸고, 꽃들이 그녀 주변을 맴돌았다. 그녀가 미로의 천장 부분에서 쓰러지자 벽들이 하나씩 붕괴되었다. 어두운 유리 조각들이 천천히 그녀를 향해 쏟아졌으며, 저 멀리에서는 좋은 기억들이 빛나고 있었다. 그녀는 손가락 사이로 세상의 종말을 보고 말았다. 두려움을 느꼈지만 새로 발견한 힘과 함께 천천히 그곳으로 손을 뻗어 곧 세상의 종말도 그녀의 기억 수집함에 넣어버렸다. 그 역겨운 비석을 없애버리자 그녀는 행복을 느끼기 시작했으며, 앞으로 어떠한 괴로운 기억과 마주쳐도 그녀에게 문제가 될 것 같지 않아 보였다. 그녀는 이제 자신에게 무엇이 잘못됐었는지 깨달았으며, 그것을 모두 파괴하기 시작했다. 그러고 나서 그녀는 조금 지친 모습과 함께 미소를 지으며 하늘을 내려왔고, 탑이 그녀를 기다리고 있었다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 她并不知晓自己曾拥有一个名字。如果她知道自己的名字，或许就不会选择走进这扭曲的黑色迷宫。 那可能会是个意义深重的名字，而这只会使得她的疑问愈发强烈。但她并不知晓答案。 所以少女紧咬牙关，重新坚定了自己的信念。先前的光芒不会使她动摇；先前的花环不会使她动摇。 她步入这昏暗的结构中，准备将这里撕裂。 每一堵墙都是由苦难砌成，而墙的每一面都布满了惨剧，每一个角落都由畏惧构成。 这是一座罪孽的城堡。简单来说，这儿的一切都显得无比荒谬，怪诞无稽。 少女的脸上再度绽放笑容。仅此而已。攀越于此、奔跑于此， 那纯粹的厌恶已经使她疯狂。她的想法并没有错。 玻璃只该被打碎。镜子只该被砸毁。 - 当她兴高采烈地撕碎大片的迷宫，将走道翻入半空时，脸上的笑容扭曲了起来。 她畏缩了；她的脑内绝对有什么不对劲的地方。在这片迷宫的中心，有着“什么事物”， 比任何她曾见到的回忆都邪恶。她可以感受到那样事物——那事物如今与她十分接近，正呼喊着她。 她的热情已经干涸，而她的脚步也逐渐放慢。下一刻，她看见了那片散发邪恶气息的玻璃碎片在空中旋转着， 其中含括的是一个世界走向灭亡的回忆。 一只手搭在脸上的她，朝着那镜像世界望去。她依然记得她身下那片充满欢乐与幸福的海洋， 与那如今环绕在她身边的花圈。她已经掀掉了迷宫的顶端一角，而墙壁也纷纷开始崩塌。 阴暗的玻璃在她身边缓缓坠落，而远方的美好回忆则闪耀着明亮的光芒。 她透过指缝观看着那世界末日之景。她咽了口口水，靠着那股不知名的勇气，将手从自己的脸上移开。 她伸出了手，把那世界尽头收入了自己所搜集的无数回忆之中。 这片存在颠覆了一切，她也进而感受到心中那份货真价实的，如浪潮般的狂喜。无论之后的回忆有多么可怕， 与此种记忆相比都算不上一缕羽毛。她确定自己已经变得足够强大，而她理所当然地想立刻把一切都摧毁。 就这样，伴随着那抹真诚的微笑与疲惫的笑声，她从天空中降落到了地面上。那座古老的塔楼随着她一同陨落而下。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 她並不知曉自己曾擁有一個名字。如果她知道自己的名字，或許就不會選擇走進這扭曲的黑色迷宮。 那可能會是個意義深重的名字，而這只會使得她的疑問愈發强烈。但她並不知曉答案。 所以少女緊咬牙關，重新堅定了自己的信念。先前的光芒不會使她動搖；先前的花環不會使她動搖。 她步入這昏暗的結構中，準備將這裡撕裂。 每一堵牆都是由苦難砌成，而牆的每一面都佈滿了慘劇，每一個角落都由畏懼構成。 這是一座罪孽的城堡。簡單來說，這裡的一切都顯得無比荒謬，怪誕無稽。 少女的臉上再度綻放笑容。僅此而已。攀越於此、奔跑於此， 那純粹的厭惡已經使她瘋狂。她的想法並沒有錯。 玻璃只該被打碎。鏡子只該被砸毀。 - 當她興高采烈地撕碎大片的迷宮，將走道翻入半空時，臉上的笑容扭曲了起來。 她畏縮了；她的腦內絕對有什麼不對勁的地方。在這片迷宮的中心，有著“什麼事物”， 比任何她曾見到的回憶都邪惡。她可以感受到那樣事物——那事物如今與她十分接近，正呼喊著她。 她的熱情已經乾涸，而她的脚步也逐漸放慢。下一刻，她看見了那片散發邪惡氣息的玻璃碎片在空中旋轉著， 其中含括的是一個世界走向滅亡的回憶。 一隻手搭在臉上的她，朝著那鏡像世界望去。她依然記得她身下那片充滿歡樂與幸福的海洋， 與那如今環繞在她身邊的花圈。她已經掀掉了迷宮的頂端一角，而牆壁也紛紛開始崩塌。 陰暗的玻璃在她身邊緩緩墜落，而遠方的美好回憶則閃耀著明亮的光芒。 她透過指縫觀看著那世界末日之景。她咽了口口水，靠著那股不知名的勇氣，將手從自己的臉上移開。 她伸出了手，把那世界盡頭收入了自己所蒐集的無數回憶之中。 這片存在顛覆了一切，她也進而感受到心中那份貨真價實的，如浪潮般的狂喜。無論之後的回憶有多麼可怕， 與此種記憶相比都算不上一縷羽毛。她確定自己已經變得足够强大，而她理所當然地想立刻把一切都摧毀。 就這樣，伴隨著那抹真誠的微笑與疲憊的笑聲，她從天空中降落到了地面上。那座古老的塔樓隨她一同隕落而下。 Entry 2-7 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 2-5 requirement. Requirement: Clear Axium Crisis § Anomaly. Previous Affiliation: Grievous Lady (PST) Transcript English= Perhaps she should have worried, because her heart was suddenly in pain. She drew back, covered her mouth, and her eyes went wide in confusion. She had been standing on the floor of a gigantic and bitter maze that doubled as a tower, but she now began to fall to her knees. Before she hit the ground, the structure began to break and fall first. The memories of sorrowful days that she had gathered came around her like a cloak, the tower's memories turned from a falling slow rain into a downpour. She and the maze fell like stones, and although she should have been terrified to drop so far and so fast, all she could feel was confusion. She splashed down into a sea of the fragmented happiness of other worlds. The waves she and the crashing labyrinth caused were immense. Glass pushed against glass in a way that could be described as both ugly and beautiful, and she knelt at the center of that storm. - She was confused because she was hurting. Everything hurt. Her heart was bursting. The cloak of memories that she'd collected turned into a grotesque sphere and surrounded her. The world of white disappeared from her vision, leaving only horrible things. Heaving, sweating, and trembling, she looked into the glass, into the Arcaea, deeply. And as she came to realize that her heart was breaking, That her sanity was breaking, The memory of the end of the world that she'd seen earlier slowly drifted into view. |-| Japanese= 予測できたことだったのかもしれない。彼女の胸は突然痛みだした。 彼女は後ずさりして、口を覆い、その目は混乱に大きく見開かれていた。 彼女は重なり塔となった巨大な苦しみの迷路の中に立っていた。 しかし彼女は今にも膝から崩れ落ちようとしていた。 膝が地面へと着く前に、その構造物は壊れて崩れ始めた。 彼女が集めてきた悲しい日々の記憶がマントのように彼女を覆い、 塔の記憶はゆっくりと降る雨から豪雨へと変わった。 彼女とその迷路は石のように落ちた。 それには恐ろしい高さと速さが伴っていたが、その時彼女が感じることのできたものは混乱だけだった。 - 彼女は何処かの幸せの欠片で溢れる海へと飛び込んだ。 彼女と崩れ落ちた迷宮が引き起こした波は計り知れないものだった。 ガラスとガラスが醜いとも美しいとも形容できる様子でぶつかり合い、彼女はその嵐の中心にひざまずいていた。 彼女は自らの痛みに混乱していた。全てが痛い。心臓が破裂しそうだった。 彼女が集めた記憶のマントは、不気味な球体となって彼女を囲んだ。 白の世界は彼女の視界から姿を消し、ここに残っているのは恐ろしいものだけだ。 呼吸は荒くなり、汗が滲み、体は震えていた。 彼女はガラスの中を、アーケアの中を、深く覗き込んだ。 そして彼女は気が付いた。自分の心が壊れていたこと。 自分の正気が失われていたこと。 さっき見た世界の終わりの記憶が、ゆっくりと視界を漂った。 |-| Korean= 그녀는 갑자기 마음속에서 고통을 느끼기 시작했다. 그녀는 두 배는 거대한 미로 탑 어느 곳에 서 있다가 뒤로 물러나 입을 가렸고, 눈은 혼란으로 가득 찼다. 그녀는 무릎을 꿇기 시작했으며, 무릎이 땅에 닿기도 전에 탑이 먼저 무너져 내리기 시작했다. 그녀가 모은 우울한 날들의 기억들은 그녀의 주변을 맴돌았고, 천천히 쏟아지고 있던 탑의 기억들은 폭우로 변해버렸다. 그녀와 미로는 마치 떨어지고 있는 잔해 같았으며, 그녀는 떨어지고 있다는 것에 두려움을 느끼는 것이 당연함에도 불구하고 그저 혼란스러울 뿐이었다. 마침내 그녀는 다른 세상의 행복한 기억의 조각들로 이루어진 바다로 떨어졌으며, 그녀와 부서진 미로는 거대한 파도를 일으켰다. 떨어진 유리 조각들이 다른 유리 조각들을 밀어버리는 모습은, 추악하기도 했지만 아름답기도 했다. 그녀는 그 폭풍의 한가운데에서 무릎을 꿇었다. - 그녀는 마음속에서 찢어지는 고통을 느끼며 모든 것이 혼란스러웠다. 그녀의 주변에 있던 기억들은 기괴하게 생긴 구체로 변하여 다시금 그녀 주변을 맴돌았다. 그녀의 시야에서 사라져버린 하얀 세상에는 이제 흉측한 것들 밖에 남지 않았다. 온몸이 떨리며 불안하고 식은땀이 흘렀다. 그녀가 다시 유리 조각, '아르케아'를 들여다 보자 그녀의 마음이, 그녀의 온전한 정신이 파괴되고 있었으며, 이전에 보았던 세상의 종말이 천천히 그녀의 시야에서 다시 보이기 시작했다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 可能她需要为自己的情况感到担忧，因为她的心忽然剧痛起来。 她后退了一步，手捂着嘴，眼中是一片迷茫。她如今正站在一座更加巨大而充满苦痛的， 如塔楼一般的迷宫中。但她只是一个扑腾跪倒下去。 而在触及地面之前，地板结构土崩瓦解，先她一步向下坠落起来。 映射后悔时日的那些回忆如同披风包裹着她，而属于塔楼的回忆由一阵缓慢的雨点化作了一场 倾盆大雨。她与这迷宫好似石块一般下落着。本应该因极快的下坠速度而感到恐惧的她， 却被混乱支配了思绪。 她落入了一片由来自其他世界的欢乐回忆所组成的海洋之中。 她与那崩坏的迷宫所带来的浪潮巨大无比。玻璃憶既丑陋又美丽的形式相撞推挤。 她跪坐在这场风暴的中心。 - 她心中困惑的来源是她所承受的伤痛。她的一切都承受着伤痛。她的心脏仿佛随时会炸裂开来。 她所收集的回忆形成的披风化作一团古怪的球体，包覆着她。洁白的世界消失于她的视野， 只留下那些惨痛而邪恶的事物。她冒着汗，怀着猛烈起伏的情绪，颤抖着朝那些玻璃看去， 深沉地朝着Arcaea看去。这下，她意识到自己的心正在碎裂。 她的理性正在碎裂。 先前目睹的那世界尽头的回忆，缓缓地映入了她的视野。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 可能她需要為自己的情况感到擔憂，因為她的心忽然劇痛起來。 她後退了一步，手捂著嘴，眼中是一片迷茫。她如今正站在一座更加巨大而充滿苦痛的， 如塔樓一般的迷宮中。但她只是一個撲騰跪倒下去。 而在觸及地面之前，地板結構土崩瓦解，先她一步向下墜落起來。 映射後悔時日的那些回憶如同披風包裹著她，而屬於塔樓的回憶由一陣緩慢的雨點化作了一場 傾盆大雨。她與這迷宮好似石塊一般下落著。本應該因極快的下墜速度而感到恐懼的她， 卻被混亂支配了思緒。 她落入了一片由來自其他世界的歡樂回憶所組成的海洋之中。 她與那崩壞的迷宮所帶來的浪潮巨大無比。玻璃憶既醜陋又美麗的形式相撞推擠。 她跪坐在這場風暴的中心。 - 她心中困惑的來源是她所承受的傷痛。她的一切都承受著傷痛。她的心臟仿佛隨時會炸裂開來。 她所收集的回憶形成的披風化作一團古怪的球體，包覆著她。潔白的世界消失於她的視野， 只留下那些慘痛而邪惡的事物。她冒著汗，懷着猛烈起伏的情緒，顫抖著朝那些玻璃看去， 深沉地朝著Arcaea看去。這下，她意識到自己的心正在碎裂。 她的理性正在碎裂。 先前目睹的那世界盡頭的回憶，緩緩地映入了她的視野。 Entry 2-8 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 2-7 requirement. Requirement: Clear Grievous Lady with Tairitsu. Previous Affiliation: Grievous Lady (PRS) Transcript English= The girl had felt many emotions since her waking into the white and ruined world. Mostly, she'd felt anger, but she'd been able to turn that anger into a strange sort of hope. True, she didn't have much of a plan. In fact, she was only walking forward because she believed at the end of her steps there would be something good. She had hope. She was certain that this chaos was leading into light. She was certain that the torments she was facing, that the horrors she was holding, could be completely shattered. Yes, she was emotional. She felt so strongly that when faced with the idea that no, in fact, nothing had a purpose...she began to suffer. The cruelest fate is to have hope and see it crushed before your eyes. And so the girl sat on her knees in a malformed circle of death, looking at a world coming to its end. This was the first time she had felt the emotion of sadness, and it was quickly turning into despair. The world of Arcaea was a pointless world. It was the manifestation of worlds gone. It had no substance, only the reflections of such. Even the glowing and joyful memories she had sometimes encountered on her way were still only memories of the past. Like night comes after day, they had to have led into the end she now saw spinning slowly in the air before her. Her eyes welled with tears. She had felt so much since waking up. - She'd felt joy. Joy left her. She'd felt felt fear. Fear left her. Anger left her. Hope left her. Even sadness and despair now left her. Her eyes went dark and she could feel resonance with the glass. The shell of memories around her began to crack and split open. She emerged from it and stood in the blinding light, and couldn't feel anything at all. |-| Japanese= 彼女はこの白い退廃した世界に足を踏み入れてからというもの、沢山の感情を覚えてきた。 怒りを覚えても、彼女はその怒りを少し変わった希望のようなものに変えることができた。 確かに、彼女にはあまり計画がなかった。 実際、彼女はただ前へと歩き進んでいただけに過ぎなかった。 きっとその終わりには何か良いものがあると信じていたのだ。 彼女には希望があった。この混沌の先には光があると信じていた。 遭遇した苦痛も、抱える恐怖も、きっと粉々にできる。 確かに、彼女は感情的だった。そう、本当は、どれにも目的なんて無い・・・ その考えが頭をよぎった時、彼女は強い苦しみを覚え始めた。 もっとも残酷な運命とは、希望を持ち、それを目の前で潰されることだ。 そして奇妙な形をした死の環の中でひざまずく少女は、世界が終わりを迎えるのを見ていた。 これは初めて彼女が悲しみという感情を覚えた瞬間だった。 そしてそれは、一瞬にして絶望へと変わった。 - アーケアの世界に、意味などなかったのだ。ここは、死んだ世界の姿だったのだ。 ここには物質はなく、あるのは回想のようなものだけ。 ここに来るまでに時々見かけた、光り輝く楽しい記憶も、過去の記憶に過ぎなかったのだ。 昼の次に夜が来るように、そんな記憶も終わりへと向かう。 彼女は今、目の前でそれが宙でゆっくりと回るのを見ていた。 彼女の目は涙で溢れていた。 目覚めてから、沢山のことを感じてきた。 - 楽しさ。今はもうない。 恐怖。今はもうない。 怒りももうない。 希望もない。 悲しみや絶望でさえ何処かへ行ってしまった。 目は暗くなり、彼女はガラスと心が共鳴するのを感じた。 彼女を囲む記憶の殻にひびが入り割れ始めた。 彼女はそこから抜け出し眩い光の中に立った。しかし何も感じられなかった。 |-| Korean= 소녀는 파괴된 하얀 세상에서 깨어난 이후로부터 수많은 감정들을 느껴왔지만, 그중 대부분은 '분노'였다. 하지만 그녀는 그 분노를 이상한 희망으로 바꿀 수 있었다. 사실 많은 계획이 있었던 것도 아니었다. 그녀는 단지 그녀의 발걸음 끝에는 무언가 좋은 것이 있을 것이라는 믿음과 함께 계속해서 앞으로 나아갔을 뿐이다. 희망을 가졌었고, 이 혼돈이 곧 빛으로 바뀌리라 확신했었다. 많은 시련이 그녀를 괴롭혔고, 두려움으로 사로잡힌 그녀는 완전히 무너질 수도 있었다. 그녀는 매우 감정적이었다. 그녀가 무언가와 마주칠 때마다 확실히 그랬다. 이유조차 모른 채... 그녀는 고통받기 시작했다. 잔인하기 짝이 없는 운명은 희망을 품은 채 눈앞에서 부서지고 있었다. 그리고 그 소녀는 죽음의 원 안에서 무릎을 꿇고 단지 세상이 끝나는 것만을 지켜보고 있었다. 이것이 바로 그녀가 느낀 첫 번째 '슬픔', 그리고 그것은 곧 빠르게 '절망'으로 변해갔다. 아르케아의 세상은 무의미했고, 이는 단지 세상이 사라지는 과정을 보여줬을 뿐이었다. 그 모습을 실체가 없는 형태로 비춰왔던 것이다. 그녀는 가끔 기쁘고 즐거운 기억들도 마주치긴 했지만, 이제는 과거로만 남았다. 긴 밤이 지나고 새로운 아침이 밝아 오듯이, 그것들은 자연스럽게 끝을 맞이했고, 그녀는 천천히 그녀의 뒤에 맴돌고 있는 그것들을 바라볼 뿐이다. 그녀의 눈에서는 눈물이 흘렀다. 그녀가 깨어난 이후로 수많은 감정들이 스쳐 지나갔다. - 그녀는 즐거웠고, 즐거움은 그녀를 떠나버렸다. 그녀는 두려웠고, 두려움도 곧 그녀를 떠났다. 분노가 그녀를 떠났다. 희망도 그녀를 떠났다. 슬픔과 절망도 이? 그녀를 떠나버렸다. 그녀의 눈은 어둠으로 향했으며 유리 조각의 진동을 느낄 수 있었다. 그녀 주변을 맴도는 기억들이 갑자기 부서지며 퍼져 나오기 시작했고, 그녀는 그곳을 빠져나와 눈부신 빛 아래에 섰다. 아무것도 느낄 수 없었다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 少女在踏入这纯白色的荒废世界中时，曾有着多样的情感。在大部分时间，她所感受到的是愤怒之情， 但她已经可以把那愤怒转变为一种离奇的希望。的确，她并没有任何有效的计划。 实际上，她向前走的动力只是因为她相信路程的尽头会有什么美好的事物。她曾经满怀希望。 她曾确信这些混沌会引领她前往光明。她曾确信那些她所经受的折磨、所面临的恐惧，都可以被打败。 是的，她曾经感情丰富。她如此强烈地坚信着自己的想法， 以至于在她发现一切——事实上——都没有任何目的之后……她感到饱受折磨。 最悲惨的命运，莫过于曾拥有希望，却眼睁睁地看着它们破灭。少女跪坐在一个诡异的死亡之圈内， 眼看着世界逐渐走向末路。这是她第一次感受到被称为悲伤的情感，并且这种情感很快就化作了绝望。 Arcaea的世界根本是个毫无意义的世界。这里只保存了各个世界走向灭亡的画面。 这里没有任何物质，只有反射出的影像。哪怕是她有时会在路上搜寻到的关于光明与愉快的回忆， 都仅仅是源于过去。就像是白昼过后终是黑夜，它们渐渐地导致了这一刻她眼前的世界末日。 她的眼中泪水盈眶。 自从苏醒之后，她感受到了太多事物。 - 她曾经感受到欢乐。欢乐离她而去。 她曾经感受到畏惧。畏惧离她而去。 愤怒离她而去。 希望离她而去。 就是悲伤与绝望，如今也离她而去。 她的眼神转为一片黑暗，而她已经与这些玻璃起了共鸣。 围绕于她四周的回忆之壳开始崩裂。她就身处其中，站在那炫目的光芒前方。她已经没有任何情感了。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 少女在踏入這純白色的荒廢世界中時，曾有著多樣的情感。在大部分時間，她所感受到的是憤怒之情， 但她已經可以把那憤怒轉變為一種離奇的希望。的確，她並沒有任何有效的計畫。 實際上，她向前走的動力只是因為她相信路程的盡頭會有什麼美好的事物。她曾經滿懷希望。 她曾確信這些混沌會引領她前往光明。她曾確信那些她所經受的折磨、所面臨的恐懼，都可以被打敗。 是的，她曾經感情豐富。她如此强烈地堅信著自己的想法， 以至於在她發現一切——事實上——都沒有任何目的之後……她感到飽受折磨。 最悲慘的命運，莫過於曾擁有希望，卻眼睜睜地看著它們破滅。少女跪坐在一個詭異的死亡之圈內， 眼看著世界逐漸走向末路。這是她第一次感受到被稱為悲傷的情感，並且這種情感很快就化作了絕望。 Arcaea的世界根本是個毫無意義的世界。這裡只保存了各個世界走向滅亡的畫面。 這裡沒有任何物質，只有反射出的影像。哪怕是她有時會在路上搜尋到的關於光明與愉快的回憶， 都僅僅是源於過去。就像是白晝過後終是黑夜，它們漸漸地導致了這一刻她眼前的世界末日。 她的眼中淚水盈眶。 自從蘇醒之後，她感受到了太多事物。 - 她曾經感受到歡樂。歡樂離她而去。 她曾經感受到畏懼。畏懼離她而去。 憤怒離她而去。 希望離她而去。 就是悲傷與絕望，如今也離她而去。 她的眼神轉為一片黑暗，而她已經與這些玻璃起了共鳴。 圍繞於她四周的回憶之殼開始崩裂。她就身處其中，站在那炫目的光芒前方。她已經沒有任何情感了。 Entry 2-9 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 2-8 requirement. Requirement: Clear Grievous Lady with Tairitsu (Grievous Lady). Previous Affiliation: Grievous Lady (FTR) Transcript English= Like an ocean stained with oil, the memories of a cursed labyrinth and the memories she had brought with her all fell and muddled into the soothing glass around her. Most of them churned into a gray mass, some would suddenly jut up from the ground like spikes. She went still, and slowly looked over every shard, just...counting them. Even when memories came shooting up sharply near her eyes, she continued to count. Eventually she lifted a finger, beckoning some of the shards toward her. And, with a simple thought, the fragments came together in the shape of a fragile butterfly. She commanded it into the sky, to reflect the world of white, and when it came down again to tell her what it had seen, with a simple thought she slowly tore off each of its wings, and let it fall into nothing. Then, she walked forward from the corrupted sea, willing each pillar of lost time that entered her path to explode and shatter. - --- Time passed. She changed. She no longer sought to collect memories. She walked through the world mostly absently. She discovered things about it and about herself, but she had no ambitions. Now she walked beside an old and crumbling building, twirling a parasol she had found in the ruins some day. Silently, a creature formed of glass reflecting bitter days glided down toward her from the sky. It resembled a glistening and jagged crow, and it was something she considered no more than a tool. After that day at the now-fallen tower, she'd become more in-tune with the chaotic Arcaea and was able to call upon things like this. In its own way, it whispered to her of places beyond her reach in the blinding white world. Glaring at it, she had it burst and fall apart, and she moved on. - These crows of hers sickened her with news. The world was empty, that's all they said. That she knew. She'd never find anyone else here. She wanted to. She needed to. But, it was not because she hoped to have someone to share her fate with. She needed to let this frustration out on something alive. She needed someone to hurt. |-| Japanese= 油に汚れた海のように、呪われた迷宮の記憶と彼女が連れてきた記憶は、 地に落ち溶け合い、穏やかなガラスとなって辺りに散らばっていた。 ほとんどは灰色の塊となり、突然地面から針のように突き出るものもあった。 彼女はただ静かに、ゆっくりとその欠片達を見渡した。ただ…数えていた。 記憶が彼女の目の近くまで針を突き刺してきても、数えることをやめなかった。 しばらくすると彼女は手を少し上げ、破片をいくつか彼女のもとへと招き寄せた。 すると、単純な考え一つでその破片達は一つになり、もろい蝶の形となった。 彼女はそれに空へと向かい、白の世界を映すようにと命じた。 そしてそれが見てきたものを伝えるため彼女のもとへ戻ってくると、 彼女の考え一つでそれはゆっくりと羽を落とし、無へと崩れ落ちた。 そうして彼女は崩壊した海へ向かって歩き出した。 失われた時間の柱が道を阻もうものなら、爆破して粉々にするつもりでいた。 - ——— 時は流れた。彼女は変わった。 彼女はもう記憶を集めてはいなかった。ほとんど空虚な心で、世界を歩いていた。 物事や自分についても分かったことがあった。しかし彼女には意思がなかったのだ。 彼女は古くて崩れかかった建物の傍を歩き、ある日廃墟で見つけた傘を回している。 静かに、苦しい日々を映すガラスで形作られた生き物が空から彼女に向かって滑り落ちてきた。 それはキラキラとした、歪な形のカラスのようだった。彼女にとっては、道具以上の何でもなかったが。 あの崩れ行く塔での一日以来、彼女はこの混沌のアーケアとうまく調和できるようになっていた。 だからこういったものも呼び寄せることができるのだ。 そうしてそれは独自の方法で、眩く白い世界の、彼女の手の届かない場所について告げた。 彼女が睨むと、それは爆発してバラバラになった。彼女は歩き続けた。 - カラスの知らせにうんざりしていた。この世界は空だ。 皆そう言うのだ。彼女も知っていた。ここで他の誰かを見つけたことがなかった。 見つけたかった。見つける必要があった。運命を共有する誰かが必要なのではない。 この葛藤を生きている何かにぶつける必要があったのだ。彼女には、傷つける相手が必要だった。 |-| Korean= 기름으로 오염된 바다와 같이, 저주받은 미로의 기억과 그녀가 가져온 모든 기억들이 그녀의 주변으로 쏟아져 모든 것을 엉망으로 만들었다. 그것들은 회색 덩어리로 변하며 일부는 가시처럼 돋아나기 시작했다. 그녀는 계속 어둠으로 향하며 천천히 모든 조각들을 살펴보기 시작했고... 수를 세어보았다. 심지어 눈 주변까지 날카롭게 날아와도, 그녀는 무시한 채 단지 수를 세기만 했다. 마침내 그녀는 단순한 생각과 함께 손가락을 들어 앞에 있는 조각의 일부에 신호를 보냈고, 조각들은 깨지기 쉬운 나비로 변했다. 그녀는 하얀 세상을 비출 수 있도록 나비들을 하늘로 보냈고, 다시 그녀에게 돌아왔을 때는 무엇을 보았는지 그녀에게 보여주었으며, 그녀는 또한 단순한 생각과 함께 그 날개를 찢어 버려버렸다. 그녀가 계속해서 더럽혀진 바다를 걷는 동안, 그녀의 길 앞에 나타난 모든 잃어버린 시간의 기둥들이 하나같이 부서지고 흩어져 버렸다. - 시간이 흘렀고, 그녀는 변했다. 그녀는 더 이상 기억을 모으려 하지 않았고, 멍하니 세상 속을 걷기만 했다. 그녀 자신도 어렴풋이 깨닫고 있었지만, 이미 의지를 잃어버린 것만 같았다. 그녀는 파괴의 잔해 속에서 발견한 파라솔을 빙빙 돌리며 탑의 잔해 옆을 걷고 있었다. 우울한 날들을 비추고 있는 유리 조각들은 아무 말 없이 하늘에서 그녀를 향해 미끄러져 내려와 반짝이는 까마귀로 변하였으며, 그녀는 그것을 도구 이상으로 생각하지 않았다. 그날이 지나고, 부서진 타워에서 그녀는 이제 이런 현상의 원인일 만한 혼돈의 아르케아와 더욱 잘 어울리게 되었다. 그것은 빛나는 하얀 세상 속의 그녀가 닿지 않는 곳에서 계속해서 그녀를 향해 속삭였다. 너무 눈이 부신 나머지, 그녀는 그것을 파괴시켜버리고 계속해서 앞으로 나아갔다. - 이 까마귀들은 계속해서 그녀를 병들게 했다. '이 세상은 공허하다'라고 반복할 뿐이었으며, 그녀도 이미 알고 있는 사실이었다. 그녀는 더 이상 여기에서 다른 누군가를 찾으려 하지 않았다. 그녀는 이 암울한 운명을 같이 짊어질 누군가를 발견할 희망을 품었지만, 결국 존재하지 않았기 때문이다. 그녀는 이 절망감을 살아있는 무언가에게 표출하고 싶었다. 즉, 누구를 다치게 하고 싶었던 것이다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 宛如受石油污染的海洋，那受诅咒的迷宫记忆，与少女吸引而来的回忆碎片一齐摔落下来， 与那些抚慰着她的碎片纠缠在了一起。它们大多都搅成了灰色的糊块， 有些则像长钉一样从地面猛地窜起。她像个雕像一样站在原地，缓慢地注视着每一片碎片， 仅仅是……在计算它们的数量。就算有些尖利的碎片险些在弹起时刺到她的眼睛， 她依然只是继续数了下去。 终于，她抬起了一根手指，与从她面前飞过的碎片打了个招呼。就在一念之间， 那些碎片聚集在一起，化作了一只脆弱的蝴蝶。她命令蝴蝶飞向高空，去反射那纯白的世界。 而当它归来并告诉了她自己的所见之物时——就在一念之间——她慢慢地撕裂了蝴蝶的翅膀， 并使蝴蝶化作了虚无。接着，她走向了那腐败的海洋， 让那些仍在她路径上伫立的，那些所有象征着遗失时刻的梁柱，全数爆发、碎裂。 - …… 时光逝去，她变了。 她不再激情地收集回忆。她近乎无意识地走在这世界之中。她知晓了更多关于这个世界与她自己的事—— 只是不再抱有任何雄心壮志。 如今，她正在一个破旧坍塌的建筑旁行走着，旋转着她某天在废墟中找到的太阳伞。 静悄悄地，一只玻璃组成的生物倒映着痛苦，从天空中向她滑翔过来。 这看上去就像是个闪闪发光的粗糙乌鸦，而她认为这只不过是个工具罢了。 自塔楼倒塌的那天，她就和混乱满盈的Arcaea融为了一体，甚至已经能够随心所欲地操控它们。 它通过自身的方式与她细细低语，诉说着对少女而言遥不可及的苍白世界中的情况。 她对那物体怒目而视，使它爆裂开来，化为空气。她也继续行走起来。 - 她的乌鸦给她捎来的信息使她愈发厌恶。这个世界就是个空壳子——它们向来只会不断重复这个主旨。 她知道，她不会找到其他人。 但她想要那么做。她需要那么做。但这并不是为了让谁与她分担一下她残酷的命运。 她想把所有的挫败感都发泄到一个活物上。她想要找到一个人来供她摧残。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 宛如受石油污染的海洋，那受詛咒的迷宮記憶，與少女吸引而來的回憶碎片一齊摔落下來， 與那些撫慰著她的碎片糾纏在了一起。它們大多都攪成了灰色的糊塊， 有些則像長釘一樣從地面猛地竄起。她像個雕像一樣站在原地，緩慢地注視著每一片碎片， 僅僅是……在計算它們的數量。就算有些尖利的碎片險些在彈起時刺到她的眼睛， 她依然只是繼續數了下去。 終於，她抬起了一根手指，與從她面前飛過的碎片打了個招呼。就在一念之間， 那些碎片聚集在一起，化作了一隻脆弱的蝴蝶。她命令蝴蝶飛向高空，去反射那純白的世界。 而當它歸來並告訴了她自己的所見之物時——就在一念之間——她慢慢地撕裂了蝴蝶的翅膀， 並使蝴蝶化作了虛無。接著，她走向了那腐敗的海洋， 讓那些仍在她路徑上伫立的，那些所有象徵著遺失時刻的梁柱，全數爆發、碎裂。 - …… 時光逝去，她變了。 她不再激情地收集回憶。她近乎無意識地走在這世界之中。她知曉了更多關於這個世界與她自己的事—— 只是不再抱有任何雄心壯志。 如今，她正在一個破舊坍塌的建築旁行走著，旋轉著她某天在廢墟中找到的太陽傘。 靜悄悄地，一隻玻璃組成的生物倒映著痛苦，從天空中向她滑翔過來。 這看上去就像是個閃閃發光的粗糙烏鴉，而她認為這只不過是個工具罷了。 自塔樓倒塌的那天，她就和混亂滿盈的Arcaea融為了一體，甚至已經能够隨心所欲地操控它們。 它通過自身的管道與她細細低語，訴說著對少女而言遙不可及的蒼白世界中的情况。 她對那物體怒目而視，使它爆裂開來，化為空氣。她也繼續行走起來。 - 她的烏鴉給她捎來的資訊使她愈發厭惡。這個世界就是個空殼子——它們向來只會不斷重複這個主旨。 她知道，她不會找到其他人。 但她想要那麼做。她需要那麼做。但這並不是為了讓誰與她分擔一下她殘酷的命運。 她想把所有的挫敗感都發洩到一個活物上。她想要找到一個人來供她摧殘。 Category:Game Mechanics